In which Liv gets a kitten
by Little Isis
Summary: Amanda gets Olivia a kitten for her birthday. Femslash. Very fluffy. Rated M for smut in later chapters. COMPLETE. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns these characters, its not my fault they're so good I have to write fanfiction about them. **

**A/N: My own furry little monster gave me the inspiration for this story. Hope you like it... reviews appreciated!**

It's a crockpot, Liv. You use it to cook things."

Detective Benson stared blankly across the squad room at her colleague. Amaro grinned. "You know what cooking is, don't you? That thing you do when you want to make food at home… it makes a big meal that you can just leave to simmer while you're at work and it'll be done when you get home."

"You're explaining a vow of celibacy to a porn star, Amaro," Fin joked. It was Olivia's birthday and the detectives of the special victims unit were gathered around her cake.

"I got you somethin' too, Liv," Amanda Rollins piped up. Her all ready pale pink cheeks darkened slightly as she peered at Olivia hopefully from underneath her eyelashes. "I sure hope you like it… it was a real gamble on my part." She flinched. "Poor choice of words, but you get what I mean."

"I'm sure I'll like it Amanda. Bu if its something that involves cooking I'm afraid it'll gather dust on the kitchen counter next to Nick's crock pot," Olivia cracked.

"Don't worry about that," Amanda replied. "I stashed it in one of the interrogation rooms, though, so it would be a surprise. I'll go get it."

She hurried out of the squad room and Olivia raised her eyebrows at Cragen, but he merely shrugged, his face an impassive mask.

Amanda returned a moment later with a cardboard box and set it in front of Olivia. "Go on, Liv," she encouraged.

Olivia opened the box, which was folded shut, and peered inside. A tiny tortoise shell kitten with a white tuft on its chest stretched on a plush pink blanket at the bottom of the box, clearly waking up from a cat-nap. A miniature uniform police hat with a brass paw print on the front was strapped to her head. She peered up at Olivia with golden eyes and blinked slowly.

"A cat?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"I all ready called your super and he said he don't mind if his tenants have cats," Amanda explained. "I went down to the shelter and said I needed a kitten with a great personality. Hit the jackpot with this one. She's got all her shots and fixins' and she didn't even mind when the lady at the shelter put that little hat on her. I told her it was for a cop and she thought it was cute."

"It is cute," Olivia agreed, bending over into the box to get a closer look. The kitten's pupils dilated as several locks of Olivia's hair spilled inside and she batted at them with a little paw.

"I just figured it would be nice for you to have a buddy to go home to," Amanda explained sheepishly.

"I don't know anything about taking care of a cat," Olivia said doubtfully. "The only pet I ever had was the parakeet my mother brought home when I was ten. It flew past her moonshine stash one day and got liver poisoning right then and there. Dropped dead in mid-air and just sort of spiraled down into the kitchen sink…" she shuddered at the memory.

Amanda glanced to the side before saying, "Well, uh… cats are easy. I got you a little starter kit in there underneath the blanket. Food an' water dish, litter pan, scooper, a toy or two. That's all you really need. Nice thing about cats is they fend for themselves. We had a puss or two that hung around our place back in Georgia so I know how to take care of 'em. If it'll make you feel any better I can show you the basics. I'm the one that saddled you with her, after all."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Lady at the shelter says she don't mind bein' picked up. Why don't you get acquainted with her Liv?" Amanda suggested. "Just make sure you support her tush, or she'll be uncomfortable."

"Don't let her smell your fear, Liv," Munch added.

Olivia rolled her eyes and lifted the kitty out of her box. Her fur was soft. She rested her against her chest and she purred and plunged her face down Liv's shirt.

"Lucky cat," Munch commented as everyone in the squad room chuckled.

"We all have dreams, don't we John?" Olivia replied as she scratched the kitten's down head. She couldn't deny that she was all ready in love. "Does kitty have a name, Amanda?"

The blonde detective shrugged. "She's your cat, Liv. But I've taken to calling her Donut."

"That's a good name," Amaro said. "We should make her our mascot."

The other detectives murmured their agreement and Olivia raised the kitty up so she was looking directly into her eyes. "What do you think? Are you Donut?"

The cat mewed in annoyance.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

* * *

It was a slow day at the 1-6, and the detectives appreciated the time to catch up on paperwork. It was an unlikely thing to hope for, but perhaps it meant there were no victims on New York's mean streets today.

Olivia had thanked everyone and now Donut sat on her desk with her next to her half-eaten cake.

Amanda watched them on and off all day with a great deal of pride. Like most cats, Donut seemed to know instinctively who her mom was. She refused to let the senior detective leave her sight, getting up and following her even when she visited the ladies room.

However, she mostly snoozed all day, waking up occasionally to paw Olivia's keyboard or bunt her hands. "Looks like Donut is all ready trying to help you solve crimes," Amanda observed.

"She's giving Scooby Doo a run for his money," Olivia agreed with a rare bright smile. Amanda had seen Olivia smile like that maybe twice since she started at SVU, and the sight pleased her a great deal. It was her opinion that someone who sacrificed so much for others the way Olivia did deserved to have more happiness in her life. She'd hoped, when she decided to get her a cat,that it would at least help her relax a little bit.

"I think you should be her godmother, Amanda," Liv said, scratching Donut behind the ears again. The kitten purred with approval. "Since you found her."

"I'd be honored. When's the baptism?"

"Tonight, if you still plan on showing me how to take care of her. "

Amanda's stomach flutter. "'Course, Liv, but don't you got any plans for your birthday?"

"Naw," Olivia replied. "I'm at the age where a birthday is hardly cause for celebration."

"That's no way to think, Liv. You look good and you've got the wisdom of experience too. Ain't you at least gonna have you a nice bottle of wine?"

"I suppose. I've still got a bottle of Riesling left over from Christmas."

Satisfied, Amanda nodded and returned to her files. Later that evening, she followed Liv to the elevator, picking Donut off her desk and placing her in her new Mistress's arms. "You two look cute together," she remarked.

Olivia nodded, and then yelped as the kitten clawed her arm and crawled up her sleeve. She perched on her shoulder and looked at Amanda expectantly.

Amaro, who was walking by, chuckled. "What a funny cat."

"She's just clever, like her mama," Amanda observed. Amanda leaned her head to the side and rubbed her cheek against Donut's fur.

"Shall we, Donut? Donut's Godmother?" Olivia had driven her mustang to work that day—like she always did on her birthday—and put Donut back in her box to ride in the front seat with Rollins.

They stopped at the superstore on the way to Olivia's apartment and Amanda showed her where to buy cat food and kitty litter. Buying cat food took a little while because Olivia checked the nutrition information for nearly every brand.

"Most of this stuff is just made of corn starch," she said disbelievingly. "I thought cats were carnivores? I want her to get proper nutrition. No cat of mine is eating corn!"

"They feed cats and dogs the same junk they feed us, Liv," Amanda chuckled. "I gotta say, seein' this side of is interestin.' If only the perps knew that all it takes is a little kitten to turn you into a softie—we'd be in a world of trouble."

"Yeah, well," Olivia sniffed. "There won't be any catnip in my either—at least not until she's grown. I see it before then and I'm flushing it down the toilet."

"Imagine how much her grades would suffer," Amanda shook her head mockingly. "She'd never get into a good cat college."

They finished checking out and got back into Liv's mustang. Amanda put Donut's box on her lap and stuck her head inside. "Don't worry Donut, I'm the cool godmother. I'll sneak you some catnip when mom isn't looking."

"I'll arrest you for pushing cat drugs to her," Olivia said in mock indignation, her eyes not leaving the road.

"But mommy," Amanda said in a high pitched dewy voice, pulling Donut out of her box and holding her to her cheek. She moved one of the kitten's paws up and down for effect. "You can't arrest Aunt Mandy, she's our buddy!"

Donut mewed—in agreement or protest, they couldn't tell—and Liv glanced over at them and laughed. Amanda was once again impressed with herself. It had been a full-throated belly laugh. Getting the kitten had clearly been a good idea, if it made the great and somber alpha lady cop, Olivia Benson, smile and laugh.

"I might have to get Cragen to send you in for a psych evaluation, Rollins," Olivia said, still grinning. They parked in the garage below her apartment building and took Liv's new companion up to her floor.

Her apartment was fairly plain but pale, glassy and feminine. It was nice enough, but clearly she wasn't here all that much. Amanda suddenly felt a little self-conscious. She'd never really been alone with Olivia in such a close proximity much before and it unnerved her. She checked the fridge, hoping she might be able to give Donut a little dish of milk, but it was mostly empty save for a few cartons of Chinese food that looked to be well past their expiration date and a big bottle of Riesling.

"Lord, Liv," Amanda commented. "You weren't kiddin' when you said you don't cook." She grabbed the bottle of wine and turned around to see Olivia giving her a strange look. Donut was perched on her shoulder, also staring at her, her head cocked. It would have been funny if Amanda wasn't afraid she had offended her partner somehow. "Did I say somethin'?"

"No, no…" Olivia shook her head and Donut began to purr like a motor. "You just reminded me of someone."

Amanda thought she might be talking about her old partner, Elliot Stabler, but knew better than to ask. "How 'bout you have yourself a nice glass of wine, Liv?" She held up the bottle and Olivia got two wine glasses out of a cupboard.

"If I'm drinking, so are you Rollins. I won't have you taking advantage of me," she said with a wink. Donut seemed to approve. She leapt off of her person's shoulder and went to Amanda with her tail sticking straight up in the air. Amanda scratched her behind the ears as she and Liv downed their first glass. It was good wine. Amanda was no lightweight but she could feel it a little bit all ready. Her cheeks warmed slightly as she busied herself with showing Olivia basic cat care—how to clean and change Donut's litter, how much food and water to give her, how to grab her by the scruff of her neck when she needed discipline, the usefulness of baking soda after she dropped a number two, and a few other things she remembered from the pets she'd taken care of in her childhood.

All the while Olivia poured both her and Amanda glass after glass of wine. It wasn't until the bottle was empty and she tried to help Olivia set up the crock pot Nick had given her by plugging it into the toaster that Amanda realized she had passed the point of tipsy and entered into the realm of stupid.

Olivia seemed right as rain herself. Her cheeks were flushed against her olive skin and her dark eyes were bright and smoldering. "Know what we should do, Rollins? We should prank call Fin!"

Amanda giggled. "But he knows our numbers."

"He doesn't know my home phone number," Olivia smirked. "I usually only give that to victims."

She grabbed Amanda's hand and started to pull her towards the bedroom. The blonde detective felt her cheeks get warmer and her heart rate accelerate. _What's goin' on with me? _She thought to herself, hoping Liv couldn't feel her pulse pounding through her wrist. _I'm being silly._

Donut, who had been busy exploring her new domicile, weaved around their legs and followed them onto the bed. Amanda perched on the end of it even though Olivia and Donut settled down among the covers in the center. She handed Amanda the phone and dialed fin's number on the bedside table. "Pretend to be an ex-lover or something."

Detective Totuola picked up on the third or fourth ring.

"Totuola."

Amanda lowered her voice and did her best impression of a manly African American male. "Hey daddy, you gonna suck my dick and give me that good again tonight or what?  
"The fuck?" Fin said on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry Big Daddy, my baby mama asleep in the other room with the kids," Amanda continued. It was taking all of her willpower not to laugh.

"You on dope, mother fucker? Who the fuck is this?" Fin said angrily.

Olivia was in silent hysterics, bent over her own lap with her dark hair spread out on the bed. Donut pounced on it and took several strands in her paw. She chewed and batted at the soft locks while Olivia's shoulders shook with laughter.

"I like it when you talk dirty to me like that. Lemme suck on that big black dick and lick that sweet ass," Amanda went on, barely able to keep her voice from cracking.

"Crazy mother fucker!" Fin shouted, and then the dial tone sounded. He'd hung up.

Amanda sputtered and giggled as she put Olivia's phone back on the hook. The brunette lifted her head up and wiped tears of mirth from her cheeks. "My god," she said. "I haven't laughed that hard since… well, since never."

"Mowr," Donut piped up, and crawled into Olivia's lap. She turned around three times and purred as she kneeded Liv's thigh. It might have been the cutest thing Amanda had ever seen, and her stomach fluttered again.

Olivia cocked her head at the kitty. "What's she doing?"

"I think it's called kneedin,'" Amanda replied. "It's a great sign of affection from what I understand. They do it when they're feedin' on their mamas' milk."

Olivia looked down at Donut again and smiled as she gently stroked her fur. The wine was most certainly getting to Amanda. She could feel her insides melting at the sight of Olivia Benson and her 1000 kilowatt smile with a cute little kitten in her lap. "You sure do look pretty when you smile, Liv," she heard herself blurt out.

Olivia peered up at her questioningly and Amanda felt herself blush deeply again. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Olivia was blushing too. That, or she was as hammered as Amanda was. Either way, it was very becoming.

"I… what I mean is," Amanda stammered sheepishly. "It's nice to see you so relaxed. I sure am glad you have Donut now."

"Mowr," Donut agreed, and stretched around to lick her butt.

"I'm glad I have her now too," Olivia said almost huskily. "I can't thank you enough for giving her to me." She leaned forward slightly and Amanda caught a whiff of her perfume. "But what about you? I haven't seen many smiles from Detective Rollins lately, either. Not real ones, anyway."

"Well, I…" Amanda found herself tongue-tied. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the fire that was blazing in her. Or maybe that was just the heat she could feel radiating from Olivia's body. "You know… uh… yeah," she finished lamely.

Olivia giggled. "You're cute, Rollins. Know what your problem is? You put the job first, and take care of everyone besides. I know, because I do the same thing."

Rollin's blood was pounding in her ears. She wasn't sure if it was because of what the older woman was saying or the fact that her face seemed to be inches away. Amanda could see each and every one of her long, thick eyelashes.

_Christ, am I dreamin' or is Liv flirting with me? _She mused to herself. _She must be plastered. _

Olivia brushed her fingers against Amanda's forehead and the blonde nearly wet herself as she ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it over one shoulder. Her knuckles grazed against Amanda's collarbone and she said, "You should let someone take care of you for a change, Rollins."

"W-well," Amanda stammered, getting up off the bed quickly. "I'll have to take that into consideration, Liv."

Both the detective and her kitten seemed bothered that she'd moved away, as they both cocked their heads at her. Whoever said pets didn't look like their owners hadn't met this pair. They both looked like she'd unfairly denied them a few pets or cuddles.

There was no way she could handle this. Amanda took a steadying breath and said, "In any case, I'd better be headin' home. Now that you two yahoos seem to be nice and settled."

"You had a lot of wine," Olivia said. "Are you sure you don't want some coffee before you go?" She got off the bed and Amanda and Donut followed out of her bedroom and too the front door.

"That's all right," Amanda said as she slipped on her shoes. "I'll get a taxi. Thanks for the wine, Liv and… happy birthday." She took one last look at her colleague before stepping out. After she got into the hallway and Liv's apartment door was closed behind her, she grabbed onto the wall to keep her knees from giving way before stumbling to the elevator.

Back inside Olivia's apartment Donut pawed at the apartment door and meowed loudly. Benson shook her head. "I know, Donut. I didn't want her to leave either."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming! Glad to see there are so many other SVU fans who appreciate kitten literature. What can I say? Kittens bring out the best in everyone-even the popo. **

**Just a little side note. I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter, as is evidenced by the fact that I was a little drunk when I wrote the last few pages. Do with that what you will and enjoy... **

Olivia finished recording the Iphone video of Donut dragging her butt across the floor and sent it to Amanda. It had been a few weeks since her birthday and they had just closed a particularly grueling case involving the gang rape of a teenage girl. On the few nights she'd slept at home, her furry pal greeted her at the door and slept next to her head, easing her into peaceful sleep with her rhythmic purring. Amanda was right—it was nice to have a buddy to come home to.

She did feel a little bad about coming onto her so strong. She still wasn't sure what had made her do it. She wasn't one to behave irrationally when she was tipsy—not after growing up with her mother. Maybe she was just going through that time again—sometimes she enjoyed female companionship and it had been awfully nice of Amanda to get her a kitten. She knew the blonde had been going through a hard time after her sister set her up for murdering her boyfriend and sacked her apartment. And she couldn't deny that she was fond of Rollins at the very least, and had felt for her through the whole ordeal.

Her phone buzzed and she set down her coffee to look at Amanda's reply. _I just roflmao'd when I saw this. _Olivia grinned. Amanda hadn't been making it any easier. After her birthday, the younger woman had taken to avoiding her at first. Then she was fluttering around, peering at Liv when she thought she wasn't looking, making up reasons to Cragen as to why they should be partnered together as much as possible. Now she simply blushed whenever Benson walked into a room.

It was endearing, to say the least. Benson had to wonder if Rollins even knew she had a crush. It wasn't that she thought the southerner was naïve—you couldn't work at SVU for two days and be naïve, let alone the nearly two years Amanda had been on the squad. It was just that she was a tad younger than Liv, and probably less experience with such sophisticated things as the complexities of female sexuality.

Donut stopped dragging her butt across the floor and lifted her paw in the air, batting it at Olivia. "I'm sorry, you little stinker, but I have to go. I have to keep the streets safe, you know. For cats everywhere." She stroked her kitten under her chin and left for the precinct, texting Amanda as she did so. _You've turned me into an old crazy cat lady, Rollins. _

She was in the elevator of the 1-6 when the reply came a little bit later. _Naw, you have to have at least three cats to be considered a crazy cat lady. Besides, you were crazy before I ever got you a cat. _

Olivia chuckled as she reached their floor and saw Cragen and the rest of the gang huddled up together in the squad room. They beckoned her over and Amanda, who had two cups of coffee in her hand, handed Olivia one. "Lots of sugar," she said and her sky blue eyes glowed with admiration and something else.

"Thanks," Olivia said. "What do we got, cap?"

"Dancer was murdered at a topless dive bar. Another dancer named Summer and her friend found the body about an hour ago."

"I know her," Fin piped up. "Nice girl. She's dancing her way through school. Doesn't get herself into too much trouble."

Amaro raised his eyebrows. "How do you know her?"

Fin checked himself. "Uh… I was undercover…"

"Funny," Cragen said, frowning slightly. "I don't remember you going undercover in this particular bar."

"Anyway," Totuola said quickly, and the other detectives suppressed smirks. "She'll probably be helpful."

"Okay," Cragen nodded. "Benson, Rollins go talk to her and her friend. They're still at the club waiting for us to show up. Amaro and Fin, go check out her friends and family, see if anyone had it out for her."

The squad dispersed and Amanda and Olivia headed out to her car. Despite the slight wind chill, it was a balmy day, and Liv watched as Amanda shed her jacket, admiring the way her stomach muscles clenched underneath her shirt. "How's Donut doing, besides the butt rubbing?" she asked as they headed to the topless bar.

"She's wonderful and I adore her. I don't know why I didn't get a cat sooner." Olivia told her. "She sleeps either on my head or right next to it. She really likes my head for some reason."

"I like your head too," Amanda replied. Olivia glanced over at her and Amanda quickly looked away. "I mean… because it's so full of, uh… information and...stuff"

"Right," Olivia said.

"Ah… I do miss the furry little monster," Amanda added after a brief pause. "Tell her Aunt Mandy said hello."

"You can tell her yourself, you know," Olivia said as they pulled into the parking lot of a dingy looking strip club. It was small, with bars on the tinted windows. Passerbys probably couldn't tell outright that it was a topless bar, but it didn't look like a place you brought your kids to. "You should come see her tonight when we get off. She misses you." _And maybe her mom misses you a little bit too, _she added privately.

"Yeah, okay," Amanda said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "I'll bring wine this time."

They got out of the car and spotted a pair of girls sitting on the pavement in front of the club's entrance. The one that was probably a dancer was busty with a head full of bronze curls, dusky skin and a fox-like face. She leaned slightly on the other girl, who looked to be a little bit older. Her hair was dark and her face was kind and pretty. They both had cigarettes hanging from their lips, puffing deeply.

Rollins and Benson approached them and the scent of perfume, incense and marijuana filled their nostrils. "Summer and Sophie?" Olivia asked.

The girls looked up. "That's us," the dark-haired one said. "Are you the fuzz?"

Olivia flashed her badge at them. "I'm detective Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Rollins. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I left my phone here last night after work," the fox-faced girl who was clearly Summer said. Her eyes were red-rimmed through the cloud of smoke surrounding her and Sophie's heads. Sophie took her hand and squeezed it. The two were obviously close. "I was stopping by to pick it up before we went to class, and I noticed the patio door was open a little bit, which is weird because the place wasn't open yet. Just to be safe I had Sophie come with me to check it out, and we found Presley's body."

"Did you know of anyone who might have had it out for Presley?" Amanda asked in her southern drawl. "An ex-boyfriend or a coworker, maybe?"

Summer shook her head. "I honestly don't know her very well, because she works the day shift and I work the night shift. The few times I have talked to her have been enlightening, though. She is… was… all kinds of fucked up. I don't know what she was on, but she would just jibber and say off the wall shit all the time. She always looked cracked out, lit up like a Christmas tree and buttered up as a piece of toast."

"Do ya think maybe one of her dealers was comin' to collect?" Amanda asked.

Summer shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I'm really sorry I can't be more help. If it makes you feel any better this ordeal made me fall off the wagon." She held up her cigarette by way of explanation.

Sophie tugged on one of her friend's curls and tucked it behind her ear. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Summer."

A small smile curled in the corners of the dancer's mouth and she leaned into her friend's palm. It was an affectionate gesture, and Amanda saw it and glanced at Olivia, suddenly very fidgety. "Well, I'll just go interview some of the other dancers then, Liv. See if they know anything."

She shuffled off and Summer and Sophie observed this, suddenly distracted from their trauma. They exchanged sly grins. "I think your partner has a confusion boner for you, Detective Benson." Sophie giggled.

"A what?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrows.

Summer lifted her head up and let out a squeal of laughter. "Holy shit, I see it too! Where is Shugah Honey Darlin' from anyway, Detective Benson?" She put her palm on her cheek and pretended to fan herself mockingly. "Ah do declare," she said in an exaggerated version of Amanda's accent. "That Detective Benson does indeed give me the shivuhs!"

"Why yes," Sophie joined in. She thrust out her wrists dramatically. "Arrest me officuh! I've been naughteh and I do believe I need a spankin'!"

The girls chortled together heartily.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. "All right, behave yourselves."

"We will as long as you don't," Sophie snickered.

"Just call me and let me know if you think of anything else," Olivia said, grinning as she handed them her card. "Both of you be careful… and stay in school."

"Will do, detective," Summer replied. "And say hello to Fin for me."

Olivia turned to go find Amanda and heard Summer sigh behind her. "I hate to see her go…"

"…But I love to watch her leave." Olivia heard Sophie finish for her, and they both were off laughing again.

_I might not be twenty-two anymore, but I've still got it_, Olivia thought to herself smugly as she went into the bar. The inside wasn't quit as shabby as the outside, but it was close. A single disco ball hung above a stage with two spinning poles surrounding by shabby, uncomfortable looking chairs. The "VIP section" was a roped off round table in the corner, and only one dancer could be seen giving a table dance to a fat old man in a shadowy corner. Typical.

She found Amanda talking to Melinda Warner on the back patio. The body of the dancer Presley all ready had a sheet over it as Melinda filled out some paperwork. She looked up at Liv as she approached. "You must have told those girls a few knee slappers, Liv. We could hear them giggling from in here."

"Just a little gallows humor," Olivia said as she looked at Amanda. "Did you get anything from the other girls, Rollins?"

"Yeah, from a couple of the dancers up in the dressing room," the southerner replied. "Turns out Summer was right. Presley was all kinds of messed up. They mentioned drugs she was on that I ain't even heard of. And I'm a recoverin' gambler, so I've heard of quite a few."

"Presley was brutally murdered and raped," Melinda added. "Blunt force trauma to the head, tearing in the anal and vaginal passages. Whoever killed her wanted her to suffer."

Amanda nodded. "One of the girls upstairs said she saw Presley with a shady looking fella yesterday, someone she thinks gets her drugs. They were arguin' and Presley looked upset. The girl said she used to sleep with him a few years ago before he got too caught up in the lifestyle, and she told me where he lives. We should go ask him a few questions."

"We should, Georgia Peach," Olivia agreed. "See you in the lab, Melinda."

* * *

By the time they got to the address in Queens that the dancer had given Amanda, she wondered if they had been played. That Dancer had looked pretty spun herself. As they passed a building that was partly caved in from decay, she couldn't help but wonder if they were chasing the imagination of a woman too whacked to even remember where she lived, let alone some drugged up former lover.

"What a dumb lead," Amanda muttered to herself.

"There's no such thing," Olivia told her. One of her hands left the steering wheel and she put it on Amanda's knee. There it was again. A flush spread through her body as a result of the contact from the older woman. Either it had been way too long since Amanda had been with anyone or Liv was turning her gay. "The worse than can happen is this car gets stolen, and it was a mistake to buy this car in the first place, so no harm done."

"It could be a dumb lead if a touched stripper sent us into a crack den."

Liv shrugged. "Than we get to bust a crack den." Through the car window behind her, Amanda could see a three-legged dog with yellow puss dripping from its mouth hobble past the mustang.

"Let's just stay in here for a sec, Liv… just to be safe," Amanda said warily. "I just have a bad feeling."

Olivia nodded. "That's all right." A few thuds sounded on the mustang's windshield and a rumble sounded overhead. "Looks like they were right about that thunderstorm coming in… I hope Donut doesn't get scared."

Her mention of the kitten eased Amanda's nerves a little bit. "A little rain wouldn't scare her. Come on, lets go in and question this guy before it starts to pour."

Another rumble turned into a clap of thunder as the detectives rushed up to the apartment building the dancer had sent them to. It was an unfortunate looking complex, with yellow shutters that probably used to be green half hanging off their hinges, a small brown front yard with bits of cement strewn too and fro and peeling paint. They reach the front door underneath the porch just as it started to torrent.

The man's apartment was on the bottom floor. Liv pounded on the door with the rush of rain roaring quietly from the front door. "This is the police! We want to ask you a few questions! Open up!"

No answer. They waited a few moments before Amanda kicked open the door. "Cover me?" she said to Olivia and put her hand on her gun holster to reassure herself.

Olivia nodded and the two of them stepped inside. It looked like a scene from _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. _Random objects like toilet seats, aluminum cans and rubber tires were strewn everywhere. The only decorations were a plain, sagging black futon and a Hannah Montana poster on the wall. Half of it was missing and what looked like teeth marks wrinkled the corners.

"Good Lord," Amanda muttered.

"He's not here." A man appeared from the entrance to the kitchen. He was wearing a pink bathrobe and had a pair of glittery fairy wings tied to his back. On top of his head was a santa hat that said "bah humbug." Even though he probably wasn't any older than thirty-five, his beard was completely white and his pupils were extremely dilated, so much so that the whites of his eyes had practically disappeared.

"Are you all right, sir?" Olivia asked him, her hand hovering over her gun holster. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions about a dancer named Presley. She was murdered late last night or early this morning." Her voice had taken on that soft, persuasive quality that seduced many a criminal into spilling their guts to her.

"Presley?" The man's mouth twitched and his jaw contorted. "I bet you'd know where she was before me. Aren't you the angels of death?"

"No," Olivia said quietly, stepping towards him cautiously. "We're detectives… do you need me to call anyone? An ambulance, maybe?"

He looked at his hands and began waving his arms erratically. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The artic fox," he replied as though it was obvious. "You've invaded his territory."

"Or maybe he's invaded ours," Amanda suggested. The man turned to her and narrowed his eyes as Olivia crept closer to him.

"The baroness will not be pleased by this," The man muttered. "She lives inside the TV screen. If we're not careful, she'll come out and scold us."

"I bet she'd be more quick to scold the baron," Amanda said earnestly. Her experiences with Kim had taught her that the best way to talk to someone who was tripping this hard was to play along with them. "I hear he's been foolin' around with Presley. You know anything about that?"

"That whore," he spat. "I taught her a lesson."

"Yeah?" Amanda encouraged. "I bet you did…"

"The baron… he…" the man suddenly turned and looked at Olivia. Amanda's instincts kicked in. She ran towards him as he pulled a hunting knife out of the pocket of his robe and lunged at Detective Benson.

Olivia had seen it coming too, but only had time to hold her arm in front of her face before the knife gauged her. It cut into her arm and Amanda caught his wrist before it could cut into anything else. She felt warm blood and he shrieked and jerked away from her.

"Olivia!" Amanda turned quickly to her partner, who was holding her forearm, her face contorted with pain as blood streamed through her fingers.

"I'm fine, go get him Amanda!" she said, her face pale. "Now!"

Cursing, Amanda reluctantly peeled away and tore after the man who'd just stabbed Olivia. Luckily, she was quick on her feet. He had a few seconds on her but she caught up to him in the kitchen. He took one wild-eyed look at her before he jumped through the window next to the fridge and onto the fire escape.

Glass shattered and exploded onto the floor in tiny shards. They crunched under her boots as she climbed through the window after him, furious adrenaline coursing through her. The fire escape rattled as he climbed up, yelling something about bears and matricide. "The male bear will never know if her cubs are really his!" He screeched.

Amanda took the fire escape stairs two at a time, rain pelting her face and thunder clapping overhead. She wiped her wet bangs from her eyes in one swift motion as she easily caught up to the shivering, twitching man near the top and tackled him.

The metal beneath him rattled and he struggled furiously, but Amanda was too pumped to let him get away. She pinned him facedown to the stairs with her knees and dug them into his back as hard as she could while she forced his hands behind him.

"You have the right to remain silent," she said through clenched teeth. "Anything you say can or will be used against you in the court of law…"

She dragged him back down the fire escape with one hand as he shouted random nonsense and grabbed her radio with the other after she finished mirandizing him. "I need a bus out her… got an officer injured."

When they got back into the apartment the man collapsed and passed out underneath the kitchen window. His face was pressing into the broken glass and cutting it up badly, but Amanda dragged him back to the living room where Liv was anyway and tossed him aside carelessly. He went limp and lay like a lump on the rug.

Olivia was bleeding badly. She smiled shakily at Amanda as the younger detective took off her shirt without thinking and wrapped it around her arm to slow down the bleeding. "Nice job, Rollins."

"Never mind that," Amanda said quickly. "You're losin' blood. Do you feel dizzy?"

"A little," Olivia replied, looking pointedly at Amanda's nearly naked torso. Her pupils were slightly dilated. "But I don't think it's because of blood loss."

Amanda looked down at herself and blushed furiously—she was doing that a lot lately. She'd forgotten that she'd put on that lacy bra and pantie set with the ice cream cone cartoons on it this morning. Kim had gotten it for her a few years ago. Figured. "Just… just make sure you squeeze that to your arm while I find somethin' in this lunatic's apartment to put on before the ambulance gets here."

It only took her a minute to find a Selena Gomez and the Scene concert tour T-shirt strewn over a large plastic eminem. "Dunno what it is with this weirdo and Disney stars," she muttered, feeling flustered as she tossed it on. Her heart was pounding and she turned to see Liv still watching her contentedly.

"You could always just leave it off 'till the ambulance gets here… just a suggestion," Olivia purred. Amanda felt herself turn into vapor.

"Well… you know, uh… I'm actually… a big Selena Gomez fan…" Amanda stammered. She pulled the collar of the raggedy shirt away from herself, suddenly finding that it was sticking to her. "Lord, is it hot in here?" She tried fanning herself with her hand. "I'm just… just swelterin' all of a sudden."

"It is hot in here," Olivia agreed. "Come back over here and sit with me."

* * *

Despite her pleas, Cragen made Olivia take the rest of the day off, even though it was stupid to make her go home when she'd only needed a few stitches and the painkillers they'd prescribed her were relatively mild. The cut had been deep but it hadn't pierced through muscle or bone—thanks to Rollins. She let herself wallow in the memory of the blonde dragging a hulking man hopped up on PCP, MDNA and meth into his living room and taking her shirt of—soaking wet to the bone, raindrops clinging to her fair, firm skin… you'd have to be dead not to appreciate a sight like that.

Fin had called her a few hours after she'd gotten to her apartment to tell her that Amanda had gotten a full confession out of her attacker, who turned out to be a frequent strip club patron named Ryan Floyd. He had waited until the club was closed and tricked the Dancer into meeting him for a drug deal. He'd subsequently trapped her on the back patio and ganked her. Finding a motive hadn't been a problem either—it didn't take long for Melinda to discover that Presley was pregnant with someone else's baby.

Olivia was thoroughly pleased when her phone buzzed early that evening and a text from Amanda said, _I'm coming to check on you in a couple hours. Just gonna go get a shower first. See you soon n_n. _

Donut hopped on her bed with her and pawed at the wrap around her forearm. She looked concerned—if it was possible for cats to look concerned. Her whiskers twitched anyway, and she licked her nose.

"Just a flesh wound," Olivia reassured the kitten and rubbed her head. "Aunt Mandy saved me. We should give her lots of cuddles when she gets here."

Donut purred and rubbed her head against Olivia's side before snuggling up to her. "I agree, we should do something nice for her," she said thoughtfully. "I'd cook for her, but that would be more like punishing her for something… I'll order her some barbeque wings. People from the south like wings and that sort of thing, right?"

Donut abandoned snuggling up to her side and opted to climb onto Olivia's belly and settle there instead. She put her paw on Olivia's cheek and blinked at her slowly. "All right, I give in. I'll take a cat-nap," Olivia said, yawning. She sent out an order for hot wings online and dozed off.

When she was awoken by the doorbell, Donut jumped off her belly and ran to the door. As Olivia groaned, adjusted her stiff but pleasantly numb arm and hobbled to the foyer, the kitten galloped all around the apartment, a furry blur that the senior detective tried not to trip over as she opened the door.

Amanda was wearing a pink sweater and a bashful expression. It was really very sweet. "Liv? How you feelin?'"

"Good," Olivia said with a placid grin.

"A little hopped up on them pain pills?"

"Not too much… but a little. Come in, sweetheart," Olivia opened the door wider and let the younger detective inside as her kitten continued to gallop around the house happily.

"Is that Donut?" Amanda asked, smiling as she bent down and offered the kitty her hand to sniff. Donut stopped and approached Rollins with her tail sticking straight up in the air. "You takin' care of her like I told you to?" Donut purred loudly and arched her back with pleasure from the blonde's pets.

Amanda picked her up and scratched her underneath the chin. Olivia admired the lovely sight for a moment—blonde-haired, blue-eyed detective Rollins holding the purring kitten—before pouring them both a glass of wine. "Wings should be here soon."

"You didn't need to do that Liv," Amanda said. "I brought wine too." She put Donut on the kitchen counter and pulled a small bottle of Moscato out of her purse. "And are you sure you should be drinkin? You look a little buzzed all ready."

Olivia chuckled. "I'll be fine, mom. One glass won't kill me."

"It's just that you gave me a scare today, Liv," Amanda muttered.

"But I'm fine, thanks to you." Olivia took a step closer to the blonde and reached out to touch her arm. "You're a good detective, Rollins. I know I can count on you, and that means a lot."

"I'll never be half the detective or the woman you are, Liv," Amanda replied, looking up at her through her eyelashes.

They looked at each other for a few moments and Olivia contemplated the best way to continue. Obviously, Amanda had a crush on her, but she didn't want to overwhelm her or confuse her. Rollins was a vulnerable, recovering addict and she had no intention of taking advantage of that. "I don't agree," she said finally.

The doorbell interrupted them. Olivia grunted with annoyance and went to the foyer again. It was the deliveryman with her wings. She tipped him and found Donut still snuggling with Amanda when she went back into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're gonna make me jealous!" Olivia said. Donut rolled on her back and showed them her belly.

Amanda grinned. "You snooze you lose, Liv."

Olivia feigned indignation. She bent down to whisper in the kitten's ears. "Don't trust her. She's an ally of dogs."

Amanda's southern drawl was strong as she put her hand on her chest. "Such accusations! Don't go off with your pistol half cocked, Liv!"

Olivia laughed. "It's hilarious when you talk like that." She stepped close to her again and played with the tips of her hair.

"Well..." Amanda said slowly. "I might be from Atlanta but I didn't fall off a turnip truck."

"No, I'm guessing you flew here," Olivia cracked.

"Liv, what I mean is I'm not naïve… what's goin' on here? Am I crazy or have you been flirtin' with me? Or…"

"You're not crazy Amanda," Olivia said, lowering her voice. She still couldn't keep the mirth out of it, though. Had she really been like this once? "I feel it too."

The blonde's baby blues widened. "I… I don't understand. I've never been attracted to a woman before... Not really, anyway…"

"It doesn't mean you're in the closet, Amanda," Olivia reassured her. "It just means you're in Narnia. I've always dated men, but that doesn't mean I haven't occasionally felt an attraction to someone of the same gender. There are just times in a woman's life when intimacy with other women is something that happens."

The younger detective's eyes didn't leave her colleague's dark and deep ones. "So, you've had experience with this kind of thing?"

"Sure," Olivia replied. She stopped playing with Amanda's hair and leaned back slightly to sip her wine. This was something she hadn't really talked about with anyone, except maybe Stabler. "Alex Cabot and I used to flirt with each other. I didn't really realize it was flirting until later, but she got sent into the witness protection program for a while so nothing ever really came out of it. The one day, Casey Novak and I had an argument about a case. She confronted me in the ladies room, and then out of nowhere she jumped me. It ended up being… a surprisingly enjoyable experience."

Amanda stared. "You're tellin' me… Cabot and Novak? I always wondered why they sat on the edge of your desk with their legs practically spread wide open, just danglin' themselves in front of you."

Olivia shrugged. "It's something that's usually so subtle, no one notices. It's much easier to keep that kind of relationship out of the workplace." She smiled a little bit as she recalled some of her wilder romps with the red headed ADA.

"Was there anyone else besides them?" Amanda asked.

"No," Olivia shook her head. "Not really. I made out with Melinda Warmer one year at our Christmas party, but that was it. After Novak got censured it never really came up again."

Amanda stared for several more seconds before she herself inched closer to Olivia. "I feel like… I don't know what to do. I can't fake it, like normal," she added with a smile. "Dang."

Olivia lifted her hand stroked the blonde's jawline gently. "Don't worry about that, Amanda. I'm not going to try to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Amanda's eyelids fluttered. "Well… you could always just do me first."

Olivia felt her blood grow hot. She let her long fingers slide gently down the blonde's neck and leaned forward. It was Amanda who closed the few inches of distance between them and kissed her gently, her mouth as soft as a pair of rose petals. Olivia sighed and slid her tongue across her bottom lip.

Amanda moaned quietly and broke away. When Liv pouted, she whimpered and kissed her again. Olivia played with the tips of her hair before running her fingers through it and tilting the blonde's head to the side to kiss the spot behind her ear.

Rollins broke away again, taking a step back this time. She drew a ragged breath and ran her own hands through her hair. It slid back in place from when Liv had mussed it, save for a single blonde lock, which hung over one of her blue eyes. "I-I should probably think about this," she stammered.

Olivia nodded and smiled placidly again. "Okay."

Behind her, Donut purred.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter. I know, I know but you'll live. I'll write again when inspiration hits. I had a lot of fun with this story. Lots of ideas from my own kiki moa moas, one of which is sitting next to me right now. Silly kittehs. Silly Detectives. Silly Dick Wolf. **

**Reviews thrill me. I hope you had fun reading this, or at least stopped reading it part way through if you thought it was terrible or very boring, sickeningly fluffy, ect. XOXOXOXO  
**

Not long after kissing Detective Benson in her apartment, the dancer Summer dragged her friend Sophie along to come visit Amanda in the 1-6.

As she straddled the desk—looking like a normal girl in a sweatshirt and jeans, Sophie leaned onto her back, her brown eyes bright with friendliness.

"Do you two go everywhere together?" Amanda asked them, moving her files out from underneath Summer's behind. Something about those two girls dug at her. Maybe because they had soulful dark eyes, just like Olivia—or the way Summer leaned on her desk. Cabot and Novak had leaned on Olivia's desk that way.

She looked sideways at the Senior Detective, who had returned to work that day, her wrap gone, but her sleeve covering the scar that undoubtedly lingered there. She was wearing purple today. Rollins liked how she looked in purple.

As that thought crossed her mind, Benson seemed to feel her eyes. She looked up from her computer and winked at her. Rollins smiled back and pretended not to see Sophie smirk.

"Yeah," Summer answered her question with a Cheshire cat smile. "You could say she's my partner, except we're usually up to no good."

Amanda sniffed. "Remember, I'm a cop. Better not elaborate."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Detective," Summer replied. "We actually came by to thank you. Neither of us have been able to fall asleep without the T.V. on since we found Presley's body."

"We just kept seeing her in our heads," Sophie added. "She showed up in our nightmares as a walking corpse."

Summer shivered. "Zombies are terrifying. Anyway, I heard last night that you caught the guy that smoked her… that you dragged the mother fucker across broken glass."

"And we slept like babies," Sophie sighed happily. "We're inclined to distrust bacon, but we like you."

Amanda melted a little. It wasn't too often that they got thanked for their thankless jobs. Sophie turned towards Benson's desk with shining eyes. "How's your arm, Detective?"

Olivia grinned. "On the mend. It would have been much worse if it hadn't been for Detective Rollins."

"Our hero!" Sophie and Summer sang in unison.

"Why Miss Detective Benson," Sophie said in the exaggerated accent of a southern belle as she pretended to fan herself. "I'll save you from that mean dope boy. This meth lab is far too unbecoming for a lady!"

Summer howled with laughter and joined in. "Oh, are you bleedin' my sweet Officer Jezebel?" She put her hand to her forehead in mock concern. "Oh fiddle dee dee, just come here and give me some sugah!"

"I have never said 'fiddle dee dee' in my life," Amanda said, her face beet red as Olivia suppressed laughter. "I just… want you kids to be safe. Havin' my partner's back is my job."

"And have you had her on her back yet, Detective?" Sophie whispered to her quietly so Olivia couldn't hear. Summer giggled and Rollins felt her entire body flush, starting from her center and spreading all the way to her fingertips. Shit.

"Sophie and I are taking bets on when she's gonna do it to you," Summer giggled.

"I'm glad we made an impression," Amanda grumbled.

"Anywho, we're off to class," Sophie said loudly. "Bye Detective Rollins, Detective Benson!"

"Bye girls," Olivia laughed.

"Go on, you weirdos. Get." Amanda agreed. And the Dancer and her companion twirled out of the precinct like Anime characters. Thank god this was Fin's day off.

"Every time I talk to those girls I feel like I've been on an acid trip," Olivia remarked, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Amanda was still distracted by her insatiable lust. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone at all, and since her feelings for Olivia were a new experience, the sensations were that much more potent.

"I wish I could be that carefree," Amanda admitted after a pause. "Hey… Liv?"

"Mmm?"

"I…uh… I missed you." Amanda found herself fidgeting again.

Olivia half-smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of clicking heels that announced the arrival of another visitor.

"Who were those girls I just passed in the hall?" Casey Novak asked, appearing in a whirlwind of red hair and lawyerlyness. "They looked like they were stoned out of their minds."

"Just a couple of witnesses in a case we just closed," Olivia replied, distracted by the ADA's arrival. Novak predictably leaned on Detective Benson's desk.

"Geez," Amanda muttered to herself. "There's enough estrogen in this room to plant some god damn flowers."

Neither Benson or Novak seemed to hear her. "Aren't you supposed to arrest people who are balzy enough to walk into the precinct right after they smoked a duebber?" the ADA asked, raising her eyebrows at the two of them.

Olivia shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway, Casey?"

The red head smiled coyly and leaned closer to Olivia. Now that she was paying more attention, Amanda could see how they had once been lovers. She felt a ripple go through her and tried to go back to her files. "I didn't want you to think I forgot your birthday, Livvie. I've been out with pneumonia for the past month and a half and I just heard about you getting stabbed. So I had to come and bring you something."

Amanda practically stabbed her pen tip through the red tape she was slogging through. Livvie?

"Yeah," she heard Olivia say. "Better be PG-13, Novak. There's a rookie in here."

Amanda felt Casey's eyes on her and nodded curtly at the prosecutor. Novak leaned over and whispered something to Olivia, and the brunette muttered something back that sounded like, "…she made me laugh." Novak rolled her eyes and opened her briefcase, handing Olivia a brightly colored package. After opening it, the senior detective gave her former colleague an endearing look.

"Oh, that's too sweet Casey." She put her hand on the red head's leg and Amanda stood up abruptly.

"Liv," she said. "Could you come to the bathroom with me? There's a spider in there an' I'm too afraid to kill it myself. It's just been hangin' out right there on the stall door, just oglin' me."

Olivia and Casey gave her a strange look. "Sure, Rollins."

"I have to get to court, Olivia. I'll see you later. Alex sends her love." Casey winked and Amanda resisted the urge to throw something. As the clicking of the lawyer's heels faded down the hall, she hustled Liv into the ladies room.

"Amanda, I don't see a spider anywhere," Olivia said bemusedly. "And since when are you afraid of spiders? You can go chasing after a methhead lunatic in the pouring down rain, but you can't deal with a little spider?"

"What the hell was that, Liv?" Amanda said, spinning around to face Benson and narrowing her eyes.

"Huh?" Olivia looked lost. "What was what?"

"Novak comin' in and makin' a donation to toys for twats? Cuddlin' up to you just because there's no one but me around? Cabot sends her love… ya, I bet she does!"

Olivia's mouth curled a little bit at the corners in a small smile. "A donation to toys for twats? Amanda, she got me a collar for Donut." She held up the package Casey had given her and tried to show it to Rollins. "It's so cute! It has little cartoon Donuts on it."

Amanda didn't look, folding her arms across her chest instead. "Yeah, sure. I bet it's a collar for the cat, _Livvie_."

Olivia looked as though something had clicked for her and she chuckled throatily. "Amanda… are you jealous?"

Rollins opened her mouth to give Olivia a smart reply, but then closed it quickly as what she said sunk in. Jealous? She was taken aback by the accusation until she realized it was true a moment later—and that she was being ridiculous.

"Well… maybe a little," she admitted with a half-grin. Suddenly the hilarity of it all hit her and she giggled. "What is going on with my life right now?"

Her mirth left her when Olivia's eyes, dark and smoldering, were suddenly so close.

"…Liv?" Amanda squeaked, her heart racing.

Olivia's warm breath brushed against her ear as she said huskily, "Detective Rollins, you are under arrest…"

"Wha…" Amanda's voice left her as the brunette's arms circled her waist and roughly grabbed her wrists. She unsheathed her handcuffs from her back pocket and they glistened as she shoved the blonde southerner against the wall and cuffed her to the sink in one swift, elegant motion.

Olivia pressed her body against the younger woman's and ran her thumb against her soft, pale bottom lip. "How do you want it, Rollins? Do you want me to bend you over the sink and fuck you hard?" She stroked Amanda's cheekbone and rubbed her knuckles against the smooth skin of her jawline. "Or should I go slow? And make you really wet?"

That ship had all ready sailed, and Amanda found her voice again from somewhere in her pants. "Just… do what you want to me."

Olivia purred and ripped open her shirt, kissing her roughly. Amanda kissed her back, finding her tongue and sucking on it as the brunette's nimble fingers danced across the ivory skin on her chest. She had to be dreaming. Any minute now, she was going to wake up.

But the sensation of Olivia's mouth moving down the soft flesh of her firm breast, sucking and licking and nipping—was too unbearably pleasurable to be a dream. A small moan escaped from her lips.

Olivia unclasped her black lace bra—at she was redeemed from the ridiculous thing with the ice cream cones on it that the older woman had seen earlier.

"Mmmm… Amanda," Benson purred, running her hands up the southerner's flat, hard stomach. "You work out a lot, don't you?"

"W-well," Amanda blathered. A warm flood continued to rise in between her legs as Olivia began to stroke her breasts and nibble on her earlobe. "I run a lot. Especially lately, to deal with my… the-the… urges."

Gambling was the last thing on her mind for once, especially with such a distracting vice pressed up against her, several long, tan fingers wedged in the waistband of her panties. Her pants seemed to have disappeared without her noticing, and she was almost naked from the waist down.

Olivia clucked her tongue sympathetically and kissed Amanda's collarbone. She worked her way to the hollow of her throat and sucked on it before saying, "You'll only have to deal with one urge around me sweetheart." She closed her mouth around one of Amanda's nipples and sucked.

"Liv… Olivia, please." Amanda moaned. She didn't know what exactly she was pleading for, but she was close. So close.

"Shhhhhh," Olivia soothed and pressed her free finger to Amanda's lips. Rollins opened her mouth and caught it in between her teeth. She sucked hard on it and Olivia ripped her panties off. Amanda heard them tear almost completely in half and fall on the floor as Liv discarded them.

Amanda groaned and strained against her handcuffs as Olivia began to press her fingers against her clit.

"You're soaking wet, Rollins."

"You ruined my god damn underwear, Benson. I'm gonna be freeballin' for the rest of the day now. I don't have a spare pair in the crib."

Olivia pulled her finger out of Amanda's mouth and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "I'll be ruining a lot more than that tonight when I wreck you in my bed."

She inserted one finger into the blonde's womanhood and Amanda almost scraped her wrists as her body jerked. "Fuck!" she shrieked and Olivia covered her mouth. As fun as the risk was, the two of them would be in a world of trouble if they got caught doing what they were doing.

"Shhhh," she said again and inserted two more fingers. Amanda vibrated with pleasure and moaned deeply as Olivia found her spot and worked it. "Be quiet so I can kiss you," she whispered in Amanda's ear. The blonde nodded and ground against her fingers. Olivia replaced her other hand with her lips and kissed her deeply while she made her come with expert fingers.

Amanda shook with one final, explosive release and Olivia, satisfied, pulled out of her and licked her fingers clean of Rollins' lust before uncuffing her at last. "You taste just like a Georgia Peach," she commented.

Rollins grabbed onto the sink to keep from falling over and took a moment for herself to recover her dignity. She looked down at her scantily clad and partially love-bitten body and then looked back up at Detective Benson.

"Where'd you throw my pants, Liv?"

* * *

Olivia rummaged through her drawer of goodies, wearing nothing but a silk lavender baby doll. Rollins, who lay next to her underneath the duvet, hadn't bothered with as much and wasn't wearing anything at all. She was quiet, but both of them were too relaxed to say anything.

But it wasn't too long before the younger woman's peaceful expression altered slightly. She hadn't seemed to notice what Liv was doing, but that something essential was missing. "Where's Donut?" she asked suddenly. "I didn't see her when we came in."

"We were a little busy," Olivia commented. As if on cue, the bedspread shifted ever so slightly and the kitten appeared. She looked from Olivia to Amanda with golden eyes and her whiskers twitched slightly.

"She makin' fun of us?" Amanda drawled very slowly. Her accent was strong when she was this mellow.

"Mow," Donut replied. She trotted over to Amanda and sat on her stomach, puffing her furry little chest out proudly. Olivia was pleased that her cat knew what belonged to her owner. "Look at that," she said with a wicked grin. "Now I have two kittens to cuddle with."

Amanda sniffed. "I ain't no kitten."

"Yeah, we know. You're the tough, bad girl cop from Atlanta," Olivia teased. "You weren't so bad a half an hour ago when you punched a hole in my headboard." She pointed at the sizeable dent in the wood.

"Yeah, well," Amanda mumbled. "No one ever ate my peach from behind before."

"Did you like it?"

"Couldn't you tell?"

Donut meowed loudly, as if to say,"Eeeeewwwwww!"

Amanda rubbed her behind the ears and looked back up at Olivia. Her eyes were such a light shade of blue they almost looked completely clear. "I'm still confused," she said at last. "I always knew I admired you, but not _this _much."

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Olivia replied. She recalled the younger woman's first day at the precinct. She'd been upset too upset about Stabler's absence to take much notice of the fact that there was going to be another female detective in SVU for the first time in god knew how long, and anyway the tiny little blonde thing hadn't seemed like much to her. But she'd grown to like the Georgia Peach who was always out to prove how tough she was, and the admiring looks from underneath her eyelashes were flattering—and very pretty. "As long as it doesn't interfere with work."

Amanda nodded in agreement and Liv finally found what she was looking for in her drawer of goodies. "You're going to have to leave the room, Donut," she said somberly to the kitten. "I'll rent cat porn for you when you're older, or maybe one of those videos where the squirrels and birds run around and chirp and hide in holes, but I don't need an audience."

"We gonna do it again?" Amanda asked hopefully as the kitten quickly hopped off of her and ran underneath the bed. She propped herself up on her elbow.

Olivia put a few power tools and her bedside table and said slowly, "How do you like it, Rollins?"

"You asked me that before, and my answer is the same… I like it when you do what you want to me."  
Olivia reached underneath the duvet and grabbed her ankle. She pulled Rollins underneath her and straddled her. "Forget about what I want," she said gently as she stroked Amanda's hair. "Let someone take care of you for a change."

"I dunno what I want," Amanda said quietly. "This is all new to me. And who takes care of Olivia?"

"Olivia takes care of Olivia, and when a sister in blue saves her behind right after she finds her a best friend, she returns the favor," Benson said firmly.

Amanda found the nasty scar on her arm and lifted her head up slightly to kiss it. "If I had it my way I'd whip the skin offa anyone that hurt a single hair on your head, Liv."

Olivia bent down to kiss her and creamy skin moved against olive skin as the two of them adjusted and ground against each other. Amanda the tough, bad girl cop seemed to disappear and she wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia's tanned, muscular shoulders. The two of them were suddenly overwhelmed by shyness, by the closeness they felt that soothed them both of weariness.

"Since you won't tell me how you want it, I'll just have to guess," Liv said quietly. She seized the flesh-colored strap-on from her bedside table and began to harness herself in.

Amanda's eyes widened. "Good Lord," she muttered. "I'm not sure I can take that whole thing!"

"I'll go slow," Olivia purred. "Just relax, Georgia Peach."

She assisted her in that venture, securing herself and then lowering herself ever so slightly, so the tip of the member brushed against her slit. Amanda breathed in sharply and Olivia kissed her stomach.

"Put it in," Amanda gasped. "I'm ready."

"Oh, come on… let me have a little more fun miss eager beaver," Olivia said coyly. Amanda squirmed underneath her as she kissed the inside of her thighs, then returned to her stomach and branded a pathway up to her breast with her mouth.

Amanda squeezed her hair and moaned. Olivia made a meal out of her pale lips to keep her quiet and slowly began to slide inside of her. Amanda bit down on Olivia's lower lip—hard, and grabbed her ass, forcing her in the rest of the way.

"Oh, fuck," Amanda gasped. _"Fuck!_" Olivia was going slow at first, and she whimpered. "Harder, Liv."

She obliged only a little, wanting to draw it out as much as she could before she came herself, and she was all ready awfully close. Amanda pulled her hair and sucked on her neck, and she heard herself moan. "Dammit, Rollins." She started to go faster and Amanda moved with her perfectly, artistically, beautifully. Dark hair mixed with light as she couldn't hold her head up anymore, weighed down by Amanda's hair pulling and her own pulsing lust.

"Almost there," the blonde gasped.

Olivia bit her earlobe and whispered, "Come for me." Amanda did, hard, soaking the sheets. Olivia followed quickly after, digging her fingernails into the skin of Amanda's back.

Neither of them could move for a few moments, and they might have fallen asleep that way, but Amanda suddenly rolled Olivia over onto her back and began to unbuckle Olivia's harness. Her shyness had returned, and Olivia felt it affect her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Amanda set aside the strap-on and picked up a small, pale pink vibrator from Liv's bedside table. "Wonder what this does?" she wondered teasingly.

"Oh, please," Liv snorted. "Don't pretend you don't know how to use that."

"How would you know?"

"Every woman should have at least one or two."

Amanda giggled. "Well… I'll let you be the judge on whether I know how to use one of these things." She looked down at Olivia lustfully and said, "That little purple number is real pretty. Take it off."

"Oh?" Olivia said. "You gonna help me?"

Detective Rollins straddled Detective Benson and pulled her lavender lingerie over her head, tossing it aside carelessly. "When a sister in blue asks for help, I heed the call."


End file.
